Rose is a Time Lord and
by MelodiDam
Summary: So Rose is the Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, the Doctors companion and so much more. Terrible at summarys rated M just in case probable just T though
1. Prolouge

Italics are thoughts and italics with quotations are telepathy.

**ROSE POV**

She heard the whoop whoop of the TARDIS and she knew he had tricked her. _There was not any button to push to help speed things up, he was sending her home. He was going to die alone and there was nothing she could do about it._

_"Yes there is."_

"What! Who said that?" Rose said looking around

_"Rose you know who is talking to you."_ TARDIS said impatiently.

"But how can you talk to me? It sounds like you are in my mind."

_"I am. I am telepathic and empathic you know. Now you know how to save our Doctor, all you have to do is think."_

Rose looked at the console and saw a little light coming from a certain part of it. Rose gripped under the console and pulled up. She was then engulfed in a bright golden light. Rose and the TARDIS became the BAD WOLF. She piloted the TARDIS back to the game station. But before she got there the TARDIS felt a previous companion dying. Rose, as the Bad WOLF, entered Sarah Jane's house.

"Sarah."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked nervously, "I am an old woman; I can no longer protect the earth. There is no need for you to kill me."

"Sarah Jane Smith! I have no intention of harming you. I want to help you. Would you like to see the Doctor, again?"

"I don't want him to see me like this. He doesn't like it when his companions age."

"He won't. I can take you to Gallifrey while his TARDIS is still being created. You can then become the heart of the TARDIS."

"But, Gallifrey is Time Locked!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Not for me it isn't." Rose smiled her tongue in teeth grin.

"Rose! Is that you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes. Now come." Rose said as she held out her hand. Sarah Jane took it and they traveled to Gallifrey; where Rose put Sarah Jane into the TARDIS.

"Now, Sarah Jane, it might be a while till he shows up, and he will be a younger Doctor than you remember."

"That is fine, thank you, Rose."

Rose chuckled, "You do know that you are now also thanking yourself, Mother."

"I know. I will see you soon, Rose Tyler."

Rose then left Gallifrey and returned to the TARDIS to go save the Doctor.

**DOCTOR POV**

The Doctor heard the whoop whoop of his TARDIS. _How is she coming back? That's impossible! I never got around to teaching Rose how to drive her._

He saw Rose step out of the TARDIS. She was glowing gold all over and her eyes were swirls of gold. He knew immediately what she had done, and he felt his hearts break. For no one, human or Time Lord, could take in a Time Vortex and survive.

**ROSE POV**

Rose saw the Daleks. She saw one shoot at her. She held up her hand and stopped the blast. She kept her hand up and turned him to dust. The emperor of the Daleks said that he was invincible and a god.

"You are nothing, you are tiny, I see all of Time and Space, I see every atom of your existence and I divide them!"

Rose turned ALL of the Daleks to dust. She then scattered the words Bad Wolf through time and space. "I bring life." Rose said as she brought Jack back from the dead. "My head, it's killing me!"

_"Yes, you will die and them you will regenerate. However, the Doctor won't let that happen, so you will just have to wait until the Time Vortex I am leaving inside you reaches critical mass. Then you will be the first Time Lord –TARDIS."_

"I think you need a Doctor" the Doctor said as he kissed Rose. He took the Time Vortex out of her, and breathed it back into the TARDIS.

**GENERAL POV**

That made the Doctor regenerate into someone that was perfect for Rose. Their hands fit together perfectly. And they would have "danced" if the Valiant Child, the Bad Wolf, Rose Marian Tyler had not been kidnaped to an alternate universe. She told him that she loved him, but the Time Lord ran out of time and was not able to tell her. The words needed not to be said, because they knew; but if you think that you are not going to be able to see your soul mate ever again you will tell that you love them.

**TARDIS POV**

_That night my Thief came home without my Daughter. He was distraught, but I knew that she would be back and they would dance, oh how would they dance._


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

_It feels so wrong in this universe, just wrong. I want to go home. And I don't mean my flat, I mean the TARDIS. I will make it home; today I am going home. I have packed my bag and I am here on Bad Wolf Bay. I wrote a letter to my mum, dad, my little brother, and Mickey. They will all understand. They know that I am not happy here. I reach out with my Time Vortex, I feel the wall separating our universes. I have a one-way door that will close immediately after I go through it. I am falling. I land on a hard metal grating. I home!_

_"Hello, Little One."_ TARDIS said lovingly to Rose.

"_Hello, Old Girl."_

_"If you are wondering where The Doctor is, he is out with his new companion, Martha"_ TARDIS informed her.

_"He replaced me!"_ I yelled.

_"No, my child, he could never replace you."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"We are at New Earth, in New New York."_

_"Our first date!"_ I thought happily.

_"That's what Martha said."_ TARDIS told Rose smugly.

_"I think I'll wait for them to get back."_

_"It'll be a good surprise for my Thief, my Valiant Child."_

I went and sat on the pilot's chair, waiting for my Doctor, when Captain Jack Harkness fell onto the grating right in front of me.

"Jack!" I happily yelled when I saw him.

"Rose! How am I still alive?" he asked

"You can never die. When your body fails you, like it did in the Hospital, you will be sucked into the Time Vortex and reborn."

"Ah, thanks, Rose. How did you know that?"

"I can see all of time and space. Now go take a shower. You stink."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said cheekily as he saluted her.

**Martha's POV**

_So we went to New New York on New Earth. I think we are going somewhere special, but no! The Doctor brought the famous Rose Tyler here! We landed in the ghetto and he blamed his ship. Seriously! A ship that is sentient! Please forgive me for being skeptical. I get kidnapped by crazy people who turn out to be really nice. Then I am most killed by giant crabs! I finally make it to the Hospital and the Doctor is talking to a giant head and a talking cat! Could my life get any weirder! _

"Martha, this is the Face of Boe and Novice Hame." the Doctor introduces us.

"Nice to meet you all." I say warily.

"Doctor" the Face of Boe says, "you are not alone."

Then he disappears. _I mean seriously! That's it 'You are not alone'. And the Doctor looks kinda sad. _

As we head back to the TARDIS I ask, "Doctor?"

"Yes, Martha."

"How do you know them?"

"Well, Rose and I met the Face of Boe twice, and we met Hame while we were here last time. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Oh, ok."

'_Oh, ok' is all I get. This man has issues._

**The Doctor POV**

_So, Martha's been asking a lot of questions that I really don't want to answer. She's not Rose. Rose would always ask the right questions. She knew when to pry and when to change the subject. Martha doesn't, and she doesn't believe that the TARDIS is alive! Rose never doubted that. Oh, I miss her so much!_

"Here we are, the TARDIS! See I told you I would find her again!"

_Good, good false joviality. Make Martha believe I'm fine and maybe I'll get lucky and she won't ask any more questions._

I put my key in the door, turn the lock, and open the door. I was greeted by the happy hum of the TARDIS. She hasn't been this happy since Rose left. I walk around the console and see Rose in the pilot's chair! She looks at me and smiles with her tongue in her teeth and says "Hello Doctor."


	3. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

_I hear the Doctor talking to Martha. Mother has told me all about her and I am a little jealous, but since he is ignoring her advances it'll be fine._

I hear the door turn in the lock, see the door open, and there is my Doctor walking around the console. "Hello, Doctor" I say with my tongue in teeth smile.

"Rose." He breathes, "How?"

"Well" I say as I get out of the pilots chair and meander over to him, "do you remember when you sent me home and I became the Bad Wolf?"

"Yes." He replies, a little warily.

"I still am the Bad Wolf." And to prove my point my eyes swirl gold.

"But…how?" he sputters as he reaches out to hold my hand.

"TARDIS made me the first ever Time Lord-TARDIS. I have all of the attributes of a Time Lord and a TARDIS." I tell him.

"Then what do you need me for." My Doctor asked so dejectedly.

"My Doctor, protected from the false god" I say, "You are the only reason I exist, I created myself."

"What! But how is that possible?"

"I have all the power of the Bad Wolf. I closed the crack in the universes. I came here."

"Wait one minute!" Martha interrupted, "You are Rose, the famous all powerful Rose who can do no wrong!?"

"I guess I'm no Sara Jain Smith." Rose joked, _"No offence, Mother."_

_"None taken, Little One."_

"Rose, of course I would talk about you."

"Who is Sara Jain Smith?" Martha asked in a huff.

"A previous companion." I answered. _And the TARDIS._

"Doctor, hey whose the newbie?" Jack asked as he sauntered into the console room.

"Jack! Where did you come from!?" the Doctor explained

"Rose, should I tell him?" Jack cheekily asked me.

"Jack is the Face of Boe." I explained, "When his body dies, he'll come back to the Time Vortex and be spit out, reborn if you will. His own version of regeneration."

"What is regeneration?" Martha asked confused by all of this.

"When Time Lords die they change their face, and they only have thirteen lives." The Doctor answered.

"Well, I won't change my face, and you and I don't have a regeneration limit. Thanks to Mother." I told him as he pulled me into a hug.

"Rose" the Doctor asked warily, "Who's 'Mother'?"

"The TARDIS. You call her 'Old Girl' and 'Sexy'. She calls you 'Thief' and the 'Oncoming Storm'. I call her 'Mother' or 'Old Girl'. She calls me 'Little One', 'Little Wolf', and 'Daughter' and sometimes 'Bad Wolf' and 'Valiant Child'."

"Wait, I'm so confused." Martha said.

"It makes perfect sense." Jack replied.

"Aren't you special!" Martha sneered.

"I am. I'm immortal thanks to the one and only Bad Wolf."

"What!"

"Martha" Doctor said, "We all have multiple names. I'm called 'The Oncoming Storm' 'The Destroyer of Worlds' and the 'Doctor'. Jack is the 'Immortal Man' 'The Face of Boe' and 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Rose Marion Tyler is the 'Bad Wolf' the 'Valiant Child' and apparently 'Little One', 'Little Wolf', and 'Daughter'."

"Oh. Do all of your companions have names?"

"No, just these two."

"And Sarah Jane," I said.

"What name does she have." The Doctor asked.

With her tongue in teeth grin Rose answered, "T-A-R-D-I-S"

"Right well could you take me home please?" Martha asked.

"Sure." I replied all too happily.

"Well, nice to meet you, Martha. Good to see the two of you again, but I must go. Planet to keep running. Now that I have legs again Gwen and I have a chance."

"Gwen?" the Doctor asked.

"Hame is Gwen. Gwyneth became the Rift and can never die. There are now four Immortals." Isaid, smiling with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

Jack went over to me and kissed me on the forehead, "Good luck, Bad Wolf. Doctor, you keep care of her, you hear."

"Yes, Captain." He said saluting.

Jack left the TARDIS and I said, "Even though I love him, he just feels wrong."

"Rose, you brought him back." The Doctor told me.

"I know, I know. Let's get Martha home." I answered as I walked over to the console. My hands started to glow gold and the gold swirled around me and the TARDIS started its vroop vroop. "We're here." I announced.

"Well, Doctor, thank you for this adventure but I don't think it is for me. This is good bye." Martha said, and I could feel that she wanted him to deny it, but that was reserved for Sara Jane only.

_The only human girl, whose conscience had been put in a TARDIS, thanks to the Bad Wolf. So, I guess that not only did I create myself, I also created the TARDIS. Huh, never thought of it that way before._

"Good bye, Martha." said my Doctor.

"So, who was that?" I asked as I parked the TARDIS in the Time Vortex.

"That was Martha, just Martha."

"So, you didn't forget me?"

"How could I forget you, Rose?" my Doctor said as he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Just asking? So, where to?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of putting it on random and seeing where we land?"

"Just like old times." I said smiling, I finally hand my Doctor, my home, and my Mother back. Life couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
